Medical imaging apparatuses are used to obtain images showing an internal structure of an object.
A computed tomography (CT) apparatus is a representative example of the medical imaging apparatuses. The CT apparatus may provide a cross-sectional image of an object by transmitting X-rays through an object.
When X-rays are passed through the object from multiple directions, electronic components such as an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector may rotate around the object. The electronic components may be mounted on a rotating frame of a gantry, and the gantry may further include a stator that is affixed to the ground to support the rotating frame while the rotating frame rotates.